


the mechs play among us but irl that's it that's the fic

by velcrooooo



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Character Death, F/F, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, Lyf is part of the mechanisms, M/M, Other, im back on my bullshit, its ok they get better, maybe hearteyes if you squint, me writing anything: I will sprinkle in a little raph/ivy/ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: The Mechanisms play Among Us but irlThat's itI have nothing to say for myself
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Raphaella la Cognizi/Ivy Alexandria/The Toy Soldier
Comments: 40
Kudos: 192





	the mechs play among us but irl that's it that's the fic

Nastya clapped her hands. "Ok. So does everyone understand the rules?" She asked.

  


The other nine Mechanisms were sitting at a table in a circle. Tim raised his hand, and Nastya nodded at him.

  


"So when do we get to kill each other?" He asked, shooting a grin at the others. 

  


Nastya sighed. "You only get to kill people if you're the imposter. Were you paying attention at all?" 

  


Lyf rested their head on the table. "This is a terrible idea. I have a feeling that this is going to devolve into mindless violence."

  


"Have a little more faith in us, Lyf." Marius nudged them, grinning. " _ I  _ think this is going to be exciting."

  


"Right." Nastya interrupted the chatter by clapping again. "Come pull a piece of paper out of this hat to see what role you have." She instructed, pulling out a slip of paper for herself. She glanced at it briefly and stuffed it into one of her pockets. Crewmate. Damn. She'd kind of been hoping to be an imposter and get back at Jonny for shooting her the day before. Oh well.

  


Nastya waited until everyone had gotten a piece of paper and ran off somewhere else in the ship before turning around and scurrying off herself.

  


\----

  


Jonny took a piece of paper and squinted at it. Imposter. Fighting a grin, he pocketed it as well and glanced at each of the other Mechanisms before turning around and running in the opposite direction. The Aurora would probably let him know who the other imposter was. It wouldn't be much fun if they just killed eachother.

  


\----

  


Lyf wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing this. They could probably avoid getting stabbed if they stayed close to someone and hoped they weren't the imposter. They took out a piece of paper, sighing with relief when they saw the word Crewmate. 

  


They looked around and spotted Marius running off somewhere in the ship. Even if he was the imposter, he  _ probably  _ wouldn't kill Lyf right away. "Hey- Marius! Wait up!" They called, sprinting after him.

  


\----

  


Marius took a piece of paper from the hat. Crewmate. He hummed thoughtfully, stuffing the paper on his pocket. He started to head deeper into the Aurora when he heard Lyf.

  


He turned towards them and smiled. "Lyfrassir!" He stopped, letting them catch up. "Are you a crewmate? Or are you planning on murdering me?" He joked, nudging them.

  


"I- No. I'm not an imposter. Are you?" They asked, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment.

  


"I'm not." He sighed. "Unfortunately. Not that I'd kill you, even if I were." He added.

  


Lyf made a face. "Not as comforting as you think. Alright, let's go this way." Lyf took Marius by the hand and started walking ahead of him.

  


\----

  


Ashes took a piece of paper, frowning. Crewmate. They glanced at a few of the other Mechanisms. Jonny had taken off immediately, Raphaella had run off with the Toy Soldier and Ivy, and Lyf was running after Marius. 

  


"Brian. Tim." Ashes called, waving them over. "You two are staying with me." They said. "I promise I'm not going to stab you." They grinned.

  


\----

  


Tim eagerly took a piece of paper, his shoulders slumping in disappointment when he saw the word crewmate. Maybe he would just shoot Jonny anyways.

  


When Ashes called him and Brian over he hesitated for a moment. But if either of them were the imposter, they probably wouldn't kill him in front of another person. If Ashes was the imposter he could just use Brian as a shield.

  


"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called, pocketing the paper and walking towards them.

  


\----

  


Brian looked down at his piece of paper. Crewmate. He exhaled, putting it in his pocket. If he started moving now, maybe he could do the tasks Nastya had given everyone before they played and avoid the imposters.

  


Then Ashes called him over.  _ Ah. Alright, then.  _ He absolutely did not trust either of them, but they probably wouldn't kill him in front of another person. Unless they were both imposters. 

  


"Right. Where are we going?" He asked once the three of them were together.

  


Ashes shrugged. "Wherever Jonny isn't. I do not trust him for a minute, even if he isn't an imposter." They frowned.

  


"I second that." Brian shook his head. 

  


Tim hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe if we find him we can get him to join up with us. I mean, what are the odds JONNY of all people got to be one of the imposters?" He snorted.

  


"That is a fair point. But I'm going to say it, Tim, you're obviously biased. We're avoiding Jonny, let's go." Ashes said, turning around and walking down a hallway.

  


"I am not  _ biased. _ " Tim made a face, but followed Ashes regardless.

  


_ This is going to be a nightmare.  _ Brian sighed, walking after the other two.

  


\----

  


Raphaella blinked in surprise when she saw the word imposter written on her slip of paper.  _ Interesting.  _ She smiled slowly, crumbling up the paper and putting it in her pocket. 

  


She took out her comms to see a message from Aurora. She snorted.  _ Jonny is the other imposter? This is going to get bloody really fast. _

  


"Hey Raph!" Raphaella heard Ivy call out to her. "Me and TS are going to stick together and keep from getting murdered. You want to join us?"

  


She paused for a moment. "Sure!" She smiled, walking towards her and the Toy Soldier.

  


"None Of Us Are The Imposter, Correct?" The Toy Soldier asked, though it didn't seem all that worried.

  


Ivy shook her head. "I know  _ I'm  _ not. Raphaella?" Ivy grinned.

  


"Nope. Definitely not." Raphaella grinned back at her, tilting her head slightly.

  


\----

  


Jonny crept through the halls, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He had a feeling some of the others would group up, but there  _ had  _ to be some who didn't. Maybe he could find Raphaella and they could work together.

  


He paused when he heard voices nearby. He listened carefully, picking out Marius's voice.  _ I'll bet he's with Lyf. _

  


Jonny peeked around the corner, confirming his suspicions when he saw the two of them working on some wires. 

  


He knocked quietly on one of the walls, and Lyf immediately looked up. "Who's there?" They called.

  


"S' just me." Jonny said, stepping around the corner.

  


Lyf sighed in exasperation. "As if that's comforting." They took a step towards Marius.

  


"What's up?" Marius blinked, looking up from the wires he was messing with. "Are you an imposter?"

  


Jonny shook his head. "Nah. Where's everyone else?" He asked, looking around.

  


"Hell if I know." Marius shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Raphaella ran off with her partners." 

  


_ Oh. Interesting. _ "You're one to talk." Jonny snorted. 

  


"Ok. Ok. Are you coming with us, Jonny?" Lyf asked, interrupting the two of them. 

  


He shook his head. "Nah. Have fun  _ maybe _ not getting murdered." He said, grinning and walking away.

  


He chuckled under his breath at the look Lyf gave him when he said this.

  
  
  


Jonny wandered around the ship for a few more minutes before he spotted Brian. He was preoccupied by something, and didn't notice Jonny. 

  


"I'll be there in a minute, Ashes!" Brian yelled. "Just give me a second!" 

  


Jonny slowly drew his gun, aiming at Brian. He peered around the corner to make sure Ashes wasn't anywhere nearby, and fired three shots directly at him.

  


Brian cried out and fell onto the ground.

  


Jonny immediately took off in the opposite direction, grinning wildly. Brian was probably going to be pissed when he woke up.

  


\----

  


"Couldn't have been me. I was with Ashes the entire time." Tim swore, raising his hands.

  


"I can confirm that Tim was with me." They nodded.

  


"Everyone was accounted for other than Nastya and Jonny." Ivy spoke up, crossing her arms. "Could have been one of them."

  


Nastya frowned. "If you're suggesting that  _ I  _ killed Brian-"

  


"Well I sure as hell didn't do it." Jonny crossed his arms.

  


Lyf squinted at him. "You were acting really suspicious when me and Marius found you." 

  


"Oh, I'M being suspicious? I haven't heard a WORD out of the Toy Soldier. Freaky." Jonny slammed his hands on the table.

  


"I'm Just Happy To Be Involved!" It said cheerfully, resting it's arms on the table. 

  


"TS was with me and Ivy." Raphaella said, stretching out her wings. "Don't bring it into this."

  


Jonny gave her a look. "I wasn't anywhere near Brian." He argued. "If anything it COULD have been Tim or Ashes."

  


Nastya had her face in her hands. "You're all insufferable."

  


"Tim, back me up here." Jonny leaned back in his chair.

  


"You literally  _ just  _ accused me of being an imposter." Tim crossed his arms.

  


"Ok! Ok! So have we all decided who we're voting for?" Nastya said loudly, cutting off everyone else's bickering. "I think it was Jonny."

  


"Sorry, Jonny. But yeah." Tim said.

  


"Yeaahh, I'm not as sorry. I'm voting Jonny." Ashes leaned forward, resting their arms on the table.

  


Almost everyone at the table, except the Toy Soldier, who voted for Nastya, ended up voting for Jonny.

  


"This is bullshit. It could have been  _ literally  _ anyone. I'm-" Jonny was cut off by Nastya promptly drawing her gun and shooting him in the head. 

  


A few moments went by, and Nastya rested her hand on one of the walls. "Jonny was an imposter." She announced, grinning. 

  


The entire table cheered, high-fiving eachother and laughing. 

  


"Let's keep playing." Nastya backed up, turning around and running back into the Aurora.

  


\----

  


Raphaella walked alongside Ivy and the Toy Soldier. She didn't exactly want to kill either of them, and she had sort of been hoping Jonny would do it for her. Oh well. They'd get over it eventually.

  


"Right up here there are a few tasks we need to do. Will you be ok doing one on your own, TS?" Ivy spoke up, looking over a piece of paper with a list on it.

  


"I'll Be Alright, Dear Ivy!" It smiled, turning around and walking down a hallway. 

  


_ This'll be easier than I thought.  _ Raphaella sighed quietly. "Alright. Let's go." 

  
  
  


Ivy brushed her hands together, smiling at Raphaella. "Alright! That wasn't so bad! Let's go back to TS." 

  


Raphaella turned and faced Ivy, reaching over and brushing hair out of her face. Ivy's face flushed, and she smiled slowly.

  


Raphaella leaned down and kissed Ivy, wrapping her wings around her and taking the moment to slowly pull out her gun.

  


She broke away, whispering in Ivy's ear. "Sorry."

  


She stepped backwards, firing one shot at her chest. Ivy swore, stumbling backwards. "Dammit Raph." She slumped down against the wall.

  


"From the bottom of my heart, my bad?" Raphaella made a face. She would have to get to the Toy Soldier quickly before it found her here like this.

  


She ducked out of the room, her mind racing. If she killed both of them now she would almost certainly get caught, so she would have to be very careful about it. 

  


"Hey TS!" She called, putting her gun away.

  


"Yes Raphaella?" It peeked around a corner, it's painted-on smile seeming to widen a little when it saw her.

  


"Have you seen Ivy?" She asked casually.

  


"No. I Thought She Was With You?" It stepped out towards her.

  


Raphaella sighed. "She was, but we split up. I can't find her now."

  


"Well! She Can't Be Too Far! Let's Go!" The Toy Soldier took her by the hand and cheerfully walked with her down the hallways. Raphaella grinned, speeding up a little to match it's pace.

  


\----

  


Nastya had stayed mostly to herself, sticking to the tasks she had to do and hiding when she heard anyone else. She had heard a gunshot not too long ago, which was unsettling, but she was probably safe.

  


She was working on some wires and humming quietly to herself when she heard footsteps and low voices. She looked up warily, relaxing a little when she saw Raphaella and the Toy Soldier.

  


"Hello Nastya. We're looking for Ivy. Have you seen her?" Raphaella asked.

  


Nastya frowned. "I thought she was with you two?"

  


"We Split Up, And Ivy And Raphaella Got Separated." The Toy Soldier explained. 

  


"Did you two hear the gunshot earlier? Was it after you lost track of her?" Nastya stood up. 

  


"Oh Dear. I Do Hope She's Ok!" The Toy Soldier said, something sort of close to a worried expression on its face.

  


"I can help you look." Nastya offered.  _ This might get me shot. Oh well.  _ She sighed.

  


"Oh, would you? That would be fantastic!" Raphaella brightened up a little, smiling.

  


"Yeah, yeah. If I hear  _ any _ gunshots I am running in the opposite direction." Nastya grumbled, hesitating for a moment longer before walking towards them.

  
  


Nastya peeked into a room, scanning it quickly. She had been searching for Ivy with the other two for a little while, and she had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

  


She was about to leave and keep looking when something in the corner caught her eye.

  


She saw Ivy, who was slumped over against the wall with a bullet hole in her chest.  _ Oh dear. _

  


"Er- Guys? Good news and bad news." Nastya called, making a face.

  


"What's The Good News?" The Toy Soldier asked, walking over towards Nastya.

  


"I found Ivy."

  


\----

  


"You two  _ saw  _ me! I was far away from where Ivy was!" Nastya argued. The remaining seven of them were sitting around the table.

  


"Once again, me and Marius have been together this entire time. Wasn't me, wasn't Marius." Lyf put his hands up, scooting back from the table.

  


Making a sound of frustration, Tim threw his hands up. "You have to understand that this isn't a good look for you, Nastya. Everyone else has  _ been  _ together."

  


"After what happened to Brian, It's beyond me why anyone is splitting up." Ashes commented.

  


"You know, that is an  _ excellent  _ point. The last person who was running around alone ended up being an imposter." Raphaella frowned.

  


_ Of all the things that could have backfired on me, this is it?  _ Nastya sighed. "I hate all of you."

  


"All in favor of voting out Nastya, raise your hand." Marius said, raising one of his own hands. 

  


"Hang on, you don't actually have to shoot me, I can just-" She was cut off by Tim immediately shooting her when the entire table raised their hand.

  


There was a moment of everyone standing quietly.

  


_ Nastya was not an imposter. _

  


\----

  


Tim stayed close to Ashes while they wandered through the halls. "So… Who do you think killed Ivy?" He asked, breaking the silence.

  


"Honestly? I have no idea. I really did think it was Nastya." Ashes responded, frowning.

  


"Do you think…" Tim paused, making a face. "Nah. Couldn't be. Or… DO you think Toy Soldier did it?" He asked, looked over at them.

  


They stopped. " _ Would  _ it? I mean…" Ashes looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can try to find out."

  


Tim's eyes lit up. "What are you suggesting?" He asked, grinning slowly. 

  


"Don't get so excited. I'm going to use you as bait." Ashes grinned back. "Follow me." They sped up a little bit, turning down a corner. 

  


"Wait- What?" Tim sighed in frustration, speeding up and jogging after them. "Hey! Wait up!"

  
  
  


Tim was working on some wires, his back to the rest of the ship. 

  


_ This is a terrible idea, this is a terrible idea, this is a terrible idea.  _ He kept thinking, tensing up whenever he heard a sound. 

  


He was so focused on listening for footsteps that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a gunshot. He spun around, looking up and down the hall for any sign of the person who'd done it. 

  


"Ashes?" He called, warily making his way through the halls. "ASHES?" He called louder, suddenly a little bit nervous.

  


"I'm over here, Tim." Relief washed over him when he heard Ashes' voice.

  


He sped up, turning around the corner and stopping in his tracks. In front of Ashes the Toy Soldier lay face down. It probably wasn't actually dead. Likely just pretending.

  


"Good lord. So… Not TS then?" Tim frowned.  _ Who could it be? _

  


Ashes shook their head. "Nope. I guess we should round everyone up and see what they think." 

  


Tim nodded. "Right. I'll message the others." He reached for his comms, but he was interrupted when he heard a gunshot significantly closer. He looked up, alarmed, and jumped back with a yelp when he saw Ashes fall down in front of him.

  


"Shit!" He ducked, dashing down the hallway as fast as he could. He caught a glimpse of Raphaella running after him. 

  


_ Raph?!  _ He couldn't help being a little impressed.  _ Of course. She's a lot smarter than Jonny. She knows what she's doing.  _

  


Tim ran down the halls as quickly as he could. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit-" He was cut off when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him into another room.

  


"Don't scream." He heard someone murmer in his ear.

  


Tim held completely still, hardly daring to breath as he watched Raphaella keep running down the hall, passing by them completely.

  


Tim stumbled forward, whirling around and facing the person who had grabbed him. Lyf and Marius stepped out.

  


"Jesus. You two scared the shit out of me." Tim swore, leaning against a wall.

  


"At least you aren't dead." Marius offered, looking down the hallway warily.

  


He sighed. "Right. Yeah. Thanks." He exhaled. " _ Raphaella?  _ Really?" Tim frowned. "I guess we should round everyone up and vote her out."

  


"I think we're the only ones left." Lyf blinked. "Wow. Yeah. Is Ashes still in?"

  


"Nope." Tim snorted. "Power couple of the century." He joked, grinning at the two of them.

  


Marius rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because we saved your ass." He looked up from his comms. "Alright. Everyone is meeting up in the main room." He grinned. "Let's take Raphaella out."

  
  
  


"Seriously? I completely forgot about you two." Raphaella rested her face in her hands.

  


Lyf made a face. "I'm not sure whether or not I should take that as a compliment or be offended by it." They commented, leaning back in their chair.

  


"Yeah, I have to give all the credit for me surviving to these two." Tim said reluctantly, motioning towards Marius and Lyf.

  


"Raphaella. Really. I wouldn't have guessed." Nastya raised an eyebrow.

  


" _ I  _ wouldn't have  _ either  _ until she  _ shot me. _ " Ivy said indignantly. 

  


"I said I was sorry!" 

  


"I think it goes without saying that I vote Raphaella." Marius interrupted, raising his hand.

  


Tim hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe it was- I'm kidding! Im kidding!" He said when Lyf gave him a look.

  


"Right. Congratulations you three, you win." Nastya smiled, stretching out her arms dramatically.

  


"Boo. Unfair. Lyf obviously has the collective braincell of the crew." Jonny spoke up, lifting up one of his arms and making a thumbs down.

  


"Good thing them and Marius cancel out then." Tim grinned at Marius, who flipped him off.

  


Sighing, Nastya sat down. "Alright. That's quite enough crew bonding for one century, I think."

  


"Cheers." Brian sighed.


End file.
